Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose (ルビー・ローズ, Rubī Rōzu) is the fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Tales of RWBY series. Ruby's weapon of choice is her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) known as Crescent Rose. She first appeared in the "Red" Trailer visiting the grave of her deceased mother, Summer Rose. After an invitation from Headmaster Ozpin following an altercation with Roman Torchwick, Ruby attends Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. She becomes the leader of Team RWBY, consisting of Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and her half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" :—Ruby explains her motivation to Blake. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Lindsay Jones (English), Saori Hayami (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Ruby is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black hair that fades to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical bob. Original (Volumes 1–3) She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also has bullets and a pouch attached. In the "Red" Trailer, Ruby's cloak is fastened at her throat and a large silver cross is pinned to her belt in place of her emblem. Pajamas Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and white long pants with pink roses as decoration. She also wears a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Beowolves in her trailer. At her home in Patch, Ruby's pajamas are a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. Alternate Outfit (Slayer) During the events of "Episodes 3" and "4", Ruby wears an alternate outfit codenamed "Slayer". This outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, except the boots no longer have red trim around the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, and her hooded cloak has been wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back. Dance Outfit During the Beacon Dance, Ruby wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps. Uniform Ruby wears the same brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, brown vest with gold buttons, and maroon blazer with gold trim as every other girl attending Beacon Academy, alongside full length black stockings. She also wears her red cloak pinned to her blazer. Post-Timeskip (Volume 4–Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, her new design sports a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. * Hair Color: Black and Red * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Silver * Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) * Height: 5'2" (1.57 meters) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality At the start of the show, Ruby was described by Monty as being "innocent" and still a "little sister". She is quick to reveal she wanted to become a huntress in order to be like the great heroes in fairy tales, and she has described being one as far more "romantic" than being a police officer. She has also shown a distinct lack of ability picking up social cues due to being a very open and honest person. This results in her being unable to pick up Weiss' sarcasm in the "The Shining Beacon", and struggling to act formal in "It's Brawl in the Family". Although Ruby has no trouble interacting with friends, she does have trouble actually making them, and once admits that seeing new weapons "is like meeting new people, but better". This could have been a result of her having been accepted two years earlier to Beacon Academy, which forces her to leave her friends at Signal behind, as well as interact with people that are both older and more experienced than she is. Regardless, both she and Jaune Arc toast to being socially awkward during the Beacon Dance. In the second chapter of the manga, it is revealed that Ruby has had a fear of large crowds, as shown when she freezes up during a sparring match against Cardin Winchester. However, she manages to work through that fear with some encouragement from her teammates long enough to win the spar, and by the Vytal Festival, she has overcome them entirely. In combat or dangerous situations, she is shown to be quite impulsive and battle eager, such as when she attacks a Death Stalker on sight before learning of its high resistance to bullets and blades. This trait contrasts with her adaptability, for she is quite capable of forming attack plans with others in order to take down stronger foes, such as the Nevermore in "Players and Pieces" and Roman in the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". After her discussion with Ozpin in "The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2", Ruby begins to take her role as leader of Team RWBY seriously. However, future instances of recklessness are when none of her teammates are near her, such as in the "Battle of Beacon" when she goes alone to engage Roman and Neopolitan. Ruby can be ruthless when it comes to protecting her loved ones, as shown when she nonchalantly cuts off Tyrian Callows' stinger after he manages to injure her uncle, Qrow Branwen. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Taiyang Xiao Long (Adoptive father) * Summer Rose (Mother; Deceased) * Unnamed Father (Deceased) * Yang Xiao Long (Adoptive Half-sister) * Qrow Branwen (Honorary Uncle) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities In order to become a Huntress, Ruby trained at Signal Academy, where her skills and abilities far surpassed her peers. Wielding a dangerous weapon like Crescent Rose required strength, balance, and adaptability, all of which she demonstrated the night she stopped the robbery of a Dust shop in Vale. This led Ozpin to accept her into Beacon Academy two years before the usual age of admittance. While at Beacon, Ruby developed skills as a decisive leader, being able to formulate and execute plans with others in order to take down tougher foes, such as the giant Nevermore encountered during initiation, and later in coordinated attacks against Roman in an Atlesian Paladin-290. Ruby's sense of balance stands out, particularly in precarious situations like perching on a taut ribbon in "Players and Pieces" or running off an exploding airship in "Heroes and Monsters". Powers Abilities Silver Eyes Through her mother, Summer, Ruby comes from a line of legendary warriors who possessed powerful abilities related to their silver eyes, said to be an extremely rare trait. Upon seeing Pyrrha Nikos die in "End of the Beginning", Ruby accidentally uses this power in her grief and freezes the Dragon. However, she has no memory of doing this other than her head hurting. Later in the episode, Qrow describes a fairy tale about warriors with silver eyes who are so powerful that even the Grimm fear them. In "The Next Step", it is revealed that Ruby's powers caused Cinder Fall to lose her left eye, the use of her left arm and made it difficult for her to speak. Salem states that this is due to Cinder's attainment of the Fall Maiden powers, but does not explain why this is the case. Semblance Ruby's Semblance is Speed, allows her to dash with unnatural speed in whatever direction she chooses at the cost of Aura. This happens so fast she sometimes gives off the illusion of teleporting. She has displayed the ability to use this Semblance midair, as well as to create a powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it. During the Volume 4 Character Short, she displayed much greater control over her Semblance, using it to repeatedly change directions in midair and attack at high speed. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly dematerialize into three separate clusters of petals which then flowed around an opponent before reforming. The exact mechanics of this ability are not yet clear. She also increases her ability to pick up and carry someone, as her joint attack with Nora Valkyrie on the Geist was a vast improvement over the time she carried Penny Polendina. Another amped ability is her encircling of air, which she previously used successfully against Team JNPR and unsuccessfully against Mercury Black. Previously it was smaller, but she is now capable of enveloping her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. Notably, whenever she uses this Semblance, she leaves a trail of rose petals in her wake that dissipate over time. It is unknown what causes this, but these rose petals are not merely symbolic and can be perceived by others. Weiss once waved her hands to brush them away, and Ozpin comments on witnesses who reported rose petals left behind in a dance club. Strength level Weaknesses Ruby is heavily reliant on Crescent Rose. In contrast to her sister, her hand-to-hand capabilities are rather poor, making her easy to be taken down by mere grunts. Without her weapon, there is not much she can do in a fight, and her best bet is to run away with her speed. Her cape, on occasion, has been exploited against her, notably in the Emerald Forest by a Nevermore. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Ruby is a self admitted dork when it comes to weapons, which shows in her complex design and craftsmanship of Crescent Rose, her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe which she designed herself at Signal, as well as her eye for detail when observing other peoples weapons and tools. This weapon can transform between a scythe and a sniper rifle, and can fire Dust rounds in either form with massive force, as demonstrated in the "Red" Trailer when she used a Gravity Dust magazine. Rather than compensate for it, Ruby harnesses the recoil to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponent. It is also capable of using fire and lightning Dust. Ozpin has noted upon meeting Ruby that he has only ever seen one other scythe wielder as skilled with such a dangerous weapon; that person is none other than Qrow, Ruby's teacher and uncle. According to Ruby, prior to learning under Qrow she was "completely garbage", although it's unclear if that only applies to her scythe skills. Despite showing a preference for engaging enemies in close combat, Ruby does possess enough accuracy to land headshots against Grimm, but notably needs to stand still to do so consistently, usually by anchoring her scythe to the ground to act as a monopod. As of Volume 4, the scope on Crescent Rose has a small crack. Crescent Rose's blade can also bend back slightly, though this is only shown when Ruby rushes forward, and the tip of the scythe hits something. Ruby takes advantage of this spear-like form to pin a Nuckelavee's arm to the ground. Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Ruby Rose Wikipedia * Ruby Rose RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Ruby alludes to the fairy tale character Little Red Riding Hood, particularly on her minor associations with Beowolves. ** This allusion has affected her appearance, causing her to almost constantly wear a red hooded cape. ** In the "Red" Trailer, she fights a large pack of Beowolves, a reference to Little Red Riding Hood coming face to face with a wolf in the story. ** In her Pajama outfit in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2", her top features a cartoonish heart-shaped face of a Beowolf, and wears a sleep mask similar to the eyes of the black Beowolves in her trailer. ** When Ruby hits her head on a tree in "Players and Pieces", the circling cartoonish images resemble black wolves with red eyes. ** In Tales of RWBY Chibi, Episode 12 Team RWBY perform Little Red Riding Hood for Team JNPR, with Ruby obviously playing Little Red. ** Beowolf figures are displayed in Ruby's bedroom shelves in Patch. * Her name alludes to a type of gemstone that is often found in red. Furthermore, "Ruby" is the name of an actual shade of red. Meanwhile, her surname, "Rose", alludes to another shade of red and a type of flower that is also found most often in red. * Ruby's alternate outfit, "Slayer", appears to be somewhat based on the early sketch shown in the second production diary. * Early designs for Ruby were set aside and later used for Miltia Malachite, one of Yang's foes in the "Yellow" Trailer. * Despite sharing similar emblems and a red-and-black color scheme, Monty confirmed that Ruby and Adam Taurus are not related to each other and that their emblems differ from each other in terms of "scatter and wilt". * Ruby shares her emblem design with her mother. ** Though on the show both emblems are shown as gray due to being carved in either metal or stone, Ruby's is seen to be red on other Tales of RWBY media. * The reason Ruby is the adoptive daughter Taiyang Xiao Long remains unknown. * Monty has confirmed that Ruby is left-handed. However, she is seen wielding her weapon with her right hand just as easily, implying trained ambidexterity. Monty has stated that it is "common to switch both hands while fighting, especially to make it interesting." In No Safe Haven Ruby is seen writing a letter with her right hand. * Although Ruby is often depicted to favor sweets like cookies, her favorite food is actually strawberries. * Ruby, alongside Nora and Jaune, is one of the few characters who owns an object for sale at the Rooster Teeth store – which includes her Rose Pajama Pants and (now discontinued from the Rooster Teeth Store) her Beacon Academy backpack. * Ruby is the only character to appear in more than one trailer, appearing in both "Red" and "Yellow" trailers. * At the RTX Australia 2016 Tales of RWBY Panel, Ruby's Skype username was RlyRlyKoolKid. * In the teaser trailer of Camp Camp, another animated series produced by Rooster Teeth, a figurine of Ruby was briefly seen in the cubicle belonging to "Maggie". Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Team RWBY Category:Tales of RWBY Characters